1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and video signal processing method preferably used in a television broadcasting receiver and the like which can receive both analog television broadcasting and digital television broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as is well known, digitalization of the television broadcasting has been promoted. For example, not only satellite digital broadcasting such as BS (broadcasting satellite) digital broadcasting and 110 CS (communication satellite) digital broadcasting but also terrestrial digital broadcasting are started in Japan.
Therefore, it is desirable that the current television broadcasting receiver include both a function of receiving and watching the existing analog television broadcasting and a function of receiving and watching the satellite digital broadcasting and the terrestrial digital broadcasting.
In such television broadcasting receivers, digital graphics data for on screen display (OSD) is previously prepared, and the digital graphics data is commonly used in receiving the analog television broadcasting and in receiving the digital television broadcasting.
In this case, OSD video by the digital graphics data is superimposed on display video of the analog television broadcasting. In superimposing the digital graphics data, it is important to provide a configuration in which more efficient and free display mode can be realized without causing degradation of image quality and the like, and user's handling is easy enough for practical use.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-153115 discloses a configuration in which data concerning an aspect ratio of a display screen is obtained from a video display apparatus, OSD display data to be outputted to the video display apparatus is optimized based on the obtained data concerning the aspect ratio, and the optimized display data mixed with video data is outputted to the video display apparatus.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-333455 discloses a broadcasting receiver provided with a video processing/OSD circuit in which video data is generated based on directed character information or color information, upper and lower band portions or right and left band portions (side panel) are removed in the video based on the direction, and the video is horizontally or vertically magnified.